


All Mine

by kaicahuates



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I AM HER #1 HYPE MAN, I NAMED THIS 'ALL MINE' THEN IT WAS 'PARTNERS' NOW ITS CALLED 'ALL MINE' AGAIN, ITS CHAPTERED, but listen to all mine by f(x), i cant make up my mind smh, i have major feelings for jaehee, i might continue this... idk, i promise this is the last time i change the title, i would die for her noah fence, kinda not really but still, like i am in love with her, play her route before reading if u can, spoilers for jaehees ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicahuates/pseuds/kaicahuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you open this place with me? I want you to be my partner.”<br/>“I would do anything with you. Just as long as I get to stay by your side.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance if there are mistakes, typos, or errors in general
> 
> also i decided to make this a series (or chaptered, i'm still debating honestly)

            “Will you open this place with me?” Jaehee asked. She grabbed your hand and placed a key into your palm. “I want you to be my partner.” You looked up at her, Jaehee looked at you with a smile. The smile that you had recently started seeing in the chat, pictures didn’t do her justice. The way her eyes looked at you with such warmth and love. You hadn’t felt that in a while.  You stood there for a moment, just taking in her features. You met each other’s height almost perfectly. By the way she had carried herself, you thought she would have been taller. Her brown eyes looked at you like you were the only thing in the room. Her smile, it made you smile even more. More than anything, you wanted to kiss her. Seeing her finally in front of you; it filled you with so many emotions, you almost felt nervous being in front of her.

              Finally, you nodded, “I would do anything with you. Just as long as I get to stay by your side.” Jaehee let out a sigh, “I’m so glad to hear you say that.” Jaehee used her hand to close your hand around the key. “Please find me after the party, I’m sure you want to go around and talk to the others.” You placed the key into the purse you were carrying. You shook your head, “If it’s okay,” you felt like your heart was about to come out of your chest. Jaehee looked at you with wide eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jaehee used her other hand to cup your face, “You look pale.” Her hand was warm against your cheek. Her thumb lightly rubbed against your cheek, you could tell Jaehee was trying to comfort you. You almost wanted to close your eyes and let yourself relax into her touch. “Are you okay? I knew this would be too much for you, I should have helped y- “

                Before Jaehee could finish, you grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the crowd and the party. You quickly walked to one of the powder rooms and pulled Jaehee inside. You dropped her wrist and walked in further to check that no one else was inside the room. It was empty and you sighed in relief. You walked up the sink and leaned over it.

                “You know,” Jaehee said, “You’ll get wrinkles if you sigh.”

                You let out a small chuckle. She was repeating what you had said to her that night she was staying up waiting for Jumin. You heard Jaehee walk closer towards you. Your hair created a veil on both sides of your face. You looked down at the white sink. You knew your own feelings towards Jaehee. You almost wanted to say that you _loved_ her, this wasn’t a simple crush. Although, what scared you the most was if Jaehee didn’t feel the same.

                “Hey,” Jaehee whispered. She was right next to you, she pulled one side of your hair back to reveal your face. She tucked it behind you ear, “What’s wrong?” Jaehee gently rested her hand onto your back. She slowly moved her hand up and down your back as a sign of comfort.

                You shut your eyes and took a deep breath, “What if I said that what I feel for you is more than friendship? What if I said that I loved you?” Your voice dropped at the last two words. As the words left your mouth, you felt Jaehee freeze in her place.  You shut your eyes, waiting for something along the lines of, _I don’t see you that way. I value you as a friend, nothing like that._

                “I would say I love you too.”

                Your eyes widen and you looked up at her. You stood up straight and looked at her. You felt tears prick at your eyes. This time, you cupped her face with both hands. The past week had been a whirlwind for you. Right now, being able to hold and see Jaehee, you finally felt like you could relax. You looked down at her lips and then at her again.

                “Can I?” You asked Jaehee quietly. She gave a small nod and soon enough your lips meet hers. You kissed her gently, you could taste faint traces of coffee from her mouth. You felt warmth spread Jaehee placed her hands onto your waist. You felt her pull you closer towards her and it deepened your kiss. Your brain went haywire feeling Jaehee’s body pressed against yours. You felt yourself melt in her embrace and Jaehee started to return the kiss more confidently.

                Soon enough, the both of you need air and you pulled away from the kiss. For a minute, the only sound that filled the room was your heavy breathing. You noticed that Jaehee was flushed pink in her face. She didn’t loosen her arms that were wrapped around your waist. She kept you in locked in place. You ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

                “You don’t know,” you started, “how much I wanted to do that.”

                Jaehee smiled and managed to turn a deeper shade of pink. You giggled and Jaehee let out a bigger smile, “You don’t know how much I wanted to hear that laugh of yours. It sounds beautiful.”

                Now, it was your turn to blush. This time Jaehee leaned in and gave you a quick peck on your lips. You tucked your head onto her shoulder.

                “We should return; everyone must be wondering where we went.” Jaehee said softly. You nodded, you had pulled her away from the party long enough.

                “I meant to ask, if you could stay by my side tonight? I don’t think I can handle talking to everyone alone.” You lifted your head and waited for her answer.

                Jaehee gave a soft nod, “I’ll always be by your side. No matter what.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did jaehee's route by accident when i first played this game and i fell HARD for her. i just i am in love with her and i was bitter that it was a "friendship" route but her ending SCREAMED romantic tbh 
> 
> also pls write more jaehee fics if you can.. i am desperate to read more


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tasting all the dishes will take a lot of time then but… you can spend that much that time with the other person you are eating with. I’d like to have a feast if I’m eating with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on a text you get from Jaehee and also a phone call about how she wanted to take to a cafe after the party.. don't look at me im fucking emo
> 
> ALSO i wanna say to all the people who wrote Jaehee fics.. thank you you're the true heroes. when i uploaded the first chapter of this, it was me and like 4 other fics, we've come so far
> 
> thank you for reading!!! also sorry for typos or errors in general.

You stiffened as you heard people pass by the door. You heard the noise fade away and you sighed in relief. You rubbed your temples trying to ease the headache that you had. The day had been long for you, this was the busiest you had been in your life. While you did enjoy the party, it was more than you expected. You hid yourself in one of the powder rooms. It was a tiring process for you. You were not used to talking to so many important people in one night.

There was a soft knock on the door. You sat quietly, hoping that the person knocking wouldn’t come in.

“Hey,” a voice said softly, “I know you’re in there.”

You gave a small smile; it was Jaehee. You sighed, “Come in."

The door opened and Jaehee walked and sat down on the couch you were sitting on. The both of you sat in silence for a minute. Jaehee gently grabbed your hand and interlocked her fingers with yours. You smiled at the touch and looked to her, “Sorry, I just needed some space. It’s a little overwhelming.”

Jaehee shook her head, “Don’t apologize, I understand. You’ve only had a week to prepare, anyone would be overwhelmed. Do you feel okay?”

You nodded, “I’m fine. I have a small headache.”

Jaehee’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. You felt her examine your face and then she lifted her free hand and pressed it to your forehead. You laughed and Jaehee sighed and pulled her hand away from your forehead, “At least you don’t feel warm.”

Before you could respond, your stomach let out a noise. You averted your eyes and stifled a laugh. If you weren’t warm before, you were warm now with embarrassment.

“Did you eat?” Jaehee asked. Countless times she had asked you this over the phone, her tone was serious, and it surprised you how intimidating she could be in real life.

It took you a minute to think about it, _did_ you eat? This morning had been flooded with emails from guests, getting ready for the party, and actually helping out with the venue. The only food you remember eating was a granola bar and whatever appetizers you managed to steal at the party.

“If you have to think about it for that long, the answer is no.” Jaehee said, almost in a scolding voice. You let out a weak smile and sighed. You knew she meant well. You were thankful really, you’ve never had someone who reminded you to eat regularly.

“Sorry, it’s been a busy day.”

She nodded and cupped your face with her hand, “We can have the chef here make you a quick meal. You shouldn’t be on empty stomach on a day like this. After the party we can go somewhere to unwind.”

“We?” You smiled.

Jaehee grinned in return, “Yes, _we_ can.” She quickly pressed her lips against yours. It was a quick and gentle kiss. That didn’t stop a mountain of butterflies to build up in your stomach. She pulled away and smiled at you. Her thumb rubbed against your cheek, “What do you feel like eating? We can go anywhere you like.”

You shrugged, “Where you want to go? I trust your taste.”

Jaehee smiled, “Remember that dessert café I mentioned over the phone?” You nodded, “With the cheesecake?” Jaehee smiled in response, “Yes that one. I read the reviews and it looks promising. Is that okay with you?"

You nodded, “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

Jaehee wasted no time in pulling you away from the party. You smiled at how eager she looked to spend time with you. You arrived at the café, even though it was late, it was still open. The barista greeted the both of you with a smile. You stared at the menu looking for something to order.

Jaehee was holding onto your hand and she gave it a squeeze, “What do want?” You looked at their list of teas, “Jasmine tea sounds good.” Jaehee nodded, “Find a table, I’ll order for us.”

You nodded and you sat at a booth in the corner of cafe. It looked like besides the both you,  the rest of the café was empty. It was a small place but the atmosphere was nice. Music played softly in the background and the smell of coffee filled your nose. Jaehee appeared with two cups and sat down across from you. She handed you the cup of tea. You brought the cup to your nose and inhaled the floral scent. You smiled and looked up at Jaehee, “Thank you.” Jaehee nodded, “Of course, I didn’t know how much sugar to put, I brought sugar packets though.”

You nodded, “Thank you, I usually only need three.” Jaehee nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind. I don’t like that much sugar in my coffee.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” You repeated to her, “What did you end up getting?”

Jaehee glanced at her cup, “Chrysanthemum tea.” You made an ‘oh’ shape with your lips. You took the sugar packets rip three of them in one go. Jaehee quietly sipped her tea as you mixed the sugar into your tea.

“Are you sure you want to do this with me?” She asked.

You looked up with furrowed eyebrows, “What do you mean?” Jaehee was staring into her tea intently. She shifted her gaze towards you. Her face was serious now, the sudden shift in mood surprised you.

“I wouldn’t be here, with you,” you paused to grab Jaehee’s hand that was resting on the table. You held her hand and give it a small squeeze. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to.” You repeated. Jaehee looked down at your interlocked hands.

 Jaehee let out a small sigh and squeezed your hand back, “I’ve never been good with relationships. I always thought they were a waste of time, I never thought that I would be able to find someone,” She paused and looked up at you with a smile, “that let me realize that it was okay to do what I wanted. I’m thankful that I met you, I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

You blushed at Jaehee’s words and felt yourself smile even bigger. “You’re giving me too much credit, but I’m glad I could be that person for you. You know that I would support you no matter what you do. Just as long as you’re happy.”

Jaehee nodded and sighed again, “Thank you, hearing you say that makes me feel so happy.”

You gave Jaehee’s hand another squeeze, “I’ll be by your side from now on."

* * *

 

Jaehee insisted on feeding you all the different types of cheesecake she ordered. You reminded her that you were capable of feeding yourself. She laughed and nodded, “I know, but you’re so cute when I feed you.”

You huffed, “Let me at least feed you a piece.”

Jaehee grinned, “Okay, I’ll let you feed me a bite.” You smiled and picked up the fork, you looked down at one of the cakes and choose one that had a pale purple color. You cut off a piece and fed it Jaehee, she gladly ate the piece of cake. You giggled as a crumb was left on her lip. She raised an eyebrow, “What?”

You leaned over the table and quickly licked the crumb off her lips. It was a bold move, even for you. Jaehee looked at you with a shocked expression. You smiled as you sat back down acting as if you didn’t do anything wrong.

“You could have told me.” Jaehee mumbled.

“You’re cute when you’re surprised.” You shrugged with a smug smirk plastered on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay


End file.
